Kokyogakudan
by MijukuGaki
Summary: YAOI Sanzo is being haunted by the memories of an exlover, and it's slowly driving him into insanity. SanzoOMC
1. Chapter 1

MijukuGaki: Alright! Something I just thought of. This is probably my best writing! Oh yeah, my first lemon. Tell me how much it sucks!

* * *

It was hot.

The kind of hot that suffocates you and brings you to your knees, but when it leaves, you lie there begging, pleading for it to return.

Genjyo Sanzo winced at the pleased smile that spread upon the face beneath him. He wondered how someone could cast such a calm smile through their own pants and moans, and most importantly, the excruciating heat.

The headboard pounded in time with his thrusts that withdrew then returned into the writhing body beneath him. The steady pounds added to the orchestra of their sinful act of lust. Amethyst scanned the willowy male that brought him into this situation, absorbing his angelic yet psychotic features.

He was drowning.

Farther, deeper, into the yellow eyes of a madman.

He stared mesmerized as his . . . lover threw his head back and howled, revealing pearly white fangs. He closed his eyes and allowed the groan he had sent to the back of his throat, to escape through his lips. Sanzo never wanted sex. It seemed so below him; stupid. Now . . . now was a completely different story.

The pace began to pick up, so did the temperature. He was engulfed in the cries of he and his lover. Even though things had intensified, yellow eyes looked up at him calmly, mockingly. Sanzo soon realized he wasn't the one in control anymore. He was under the control of the man beneath him. He hadn't said a single command to Sanzo, yet Sanzo obeyed his very order.

Then, a wave of ecstasy coursed through his body, and he gave a hoarse moan before falling into sweet oblivion, but through it all, he could stillfeel those eyes burning into him.

That's when his woke up.

The window flew open with a crash, allowing the relentless wind and beating rain to enter. Sanzo's eyes shot opened and he sat up abruptly, his entire body shaking. He raised a hand to hold his sweat drenched forehead.

_It . . . it was only . . . only a dream._

He gave a sigh.

_Only a . . . dream._

Though his head was still fuzzy, he managed to throw off the dampened sheets and walk across the room to shut the window. After this task, he slumped on the windowsill and gazed on the pouring rain, his heart still beating furiously.

He shouldn't be having these dreams. He _couldn't_ be having these dreams. He fished out a Marlboro, lit it, then placed it between his lips. It has been so long since that incident happened, and he thought he had shut it away completely. Was this . . . was this what was hiding deep within his heart? Is this what he was missing? He shook the thought off and took a long drag of his cigarette.

It was hot.

The kind of hot that suffocates you and brings you to your knees, but when it leaves, you lie there begging, pleading for it to return.

He did. He begged. He pleaded. He screamed. He clawed at the ground.

He wanted that feeling again, no matter how sick it sounded or was.

He wanted . . .

"Tsumi," he breathed, his breath fogging the window.

* * *

Sanzo was not in a very good mood. He wasn't able to go back to sleep after the incident, so had gotten himself drunk. He woke up this morning at the bar in an awkward feeling between tipsy and hangover. He had picked himself up and dragged himself back to his bed, but after two seconds of silence, the monkey burst into the room complaining about that bottomless pit of a stomach. This ended up in Goku almost receiving a new breathing hole, and $500 in wall repairs. Sanzo was _definitely_ not in a good fucking mood.

Currently, he sat in the inn's attached restaurant, reading the newspaper. It was silent since he had knocked the idiots of the group over the head with not his fan, but his gun. He didn't fire, not wanting to owe any more money, even though the money was not his in the first place.

He scanned the newspaper for an article that didn't have to do with the Minus Wave. Before it was interesting to hear what people thought the cause of the wave was, now it was just boring. Then, he came across an article labeled, "Silent Murders: Attacks Not Done By Youkai?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow. A little straight forward, but, okay. He read the article with great interest. He didn't even realize that Gojyo and Goku were at it again.

Tsumi, the dream, everything that happened the night before was forgotten. Or, simply pushed to the back of his head until later. Sanzo didn't care and labeled it as something that would never happen again.

That was behind him now.

Sex was behind him now.

Tsumi was behind him now.

* * *

So . . . there it is! Review to tell me how much I suck or if I should go on. Ja!

MijukuGaki


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, yes, I know what you are all thinking/whispering/screaming out to the heavens: "Holy _SHIT_, she updated!" I don't blame you, I'm stunned myself. No, really. (sigh) And all of you who reviewed this before and are actually going to read this chapter after that _evil _wait, I LOVE YOU! And I will allow to throw food at me. Go ahead! _**You know you want to!**_

**Disclaimer**: Nopers. Don't own them, except Tsumi.

-----

**Chapter 2**

Seventeen-year-old Genjyo Sanzo unsteadily stubbed his twentieth cigarette in his ashtray then sunk back into the chair. He was in another nameless bar in another nameless town and still wasn't any closer to finding his master's sutra. Lighting another Marlboro Red with one shaky hand, he hailed the closest waiter with the other to order another beer. He was drunk, and knew it, but he refused to show it like anyone else in the world would.

Drunken amethyst eyes met sharp gray ones as the plump waiter waddled over, his face fixed in a frown. He raised an eyebrow at the young priest, "What is it you want, boy?" he asked suspiciously. In all his years, he had never seen so young a priest, let alone one that smoked and drank. Sanzo peered up at him and simply answered, "Another beer." The waiter eyed the mountain of empty beer cans that were on the verge of collapsing and shook his head.

"I think you've had enough, priest," the waiter said dryly, preparing himself for the fight that was sure to come, "It's time for you to head home." Sanzo scowled at that but it soon melted into a smirk. "You've got some nerve to be talking to me like that," he slurred drunkenly, taking a puff of his cigarette. The waiter's eyes narrowed, "You've definitely had enough. Out."

All efforts to remain mentally sober subsided as Sanzo was overcome by drunken rage. He stood abruptly and clutched the man by the collar, his fist raised to hit. But before he could throw the punch, a slender hand covered his balled fist. "Put him down," an airy voice commanded behind him. Sanzo looked over his shoulder to tell the stranger to fuck off, but stopped mid-sentence at the sight of the man. A pale oval face bearing vibrant yellow eyes hidden under lavender hair.

Sanzo's mouth remained open and his head turned as the waiter wriggled out of his loosened grip. "Don't worry," the strange man said soothingly to the waiter who was reaching over the bar for something, "I'll take him to his room." With that he wrapped an arm around Sanzo's shoulders and escorted him out before he had any clue of what had happened.

Sanzo didn't try to break away from the taller man's grasp. He probably couldn't in the first place, the alcohol weakening him. This time he looked at him with interest. He was far too pretty to be a man and far too exotic to be human. He let himself be dragged to the other end of the inn and pushed gently inside a room. The man tossed his jacket on the dresser and shut the door slowly.

"Are you all right, priest?"

Sanzo barely heard the words. He just heard the smooth voice and saw the way his lips moved. He was looking at him strangely now, but somehow Sanzo knew he had been expecting his reaction. But, the alcohol had weakened his resolve and he overlooked that key aspect. The man smirked, the corners of his lips twitching up ever so slightly. Sanzo was enthralled by the movement.

What happened next seemed to move in slow motion. Sanzo swiftly got up and found himself pushing the man against the door, capturing his lips harshly. The other man returned the kiss in vigor, gripping his thick robes as much as he could. Their tongues fought for dominance, but then the stranger's quietly surrendered and became content simply swiping over his teeth. Sanzo desperately tried to gain some friction by rubbing against him, but the robes were too thick to make decent contact. In one quick movement, he had the other man in his arms and deposited him onto the inn bed.

The man smirked again and yanked Sanzo down for another kiss. Sanzo managed to shimmy out of his robes and discarded them onto the floor, wearing only his leather undershirt and jeans. He could still see the glimmer of amusement in his companion's yellow eyes although they were submerged in darkness. Sanzo began to wonder if this temptation he was feeling was some kind of youjutsu, but then his mind said that he couldn't care less.

The lost of leather on his chest woke him from his reverie. Sharp nails scratched down his chest, making him hiss in pleasure when they passed over a nipple. The man beneath him grunted in response and pulled him closer until Sanzo was practically inhaling all his exhales. "Fuck me," he whispered softly, stroking the shell of his ear with his tongue. Sanzo sobered at that. He didn't know how to fuck someone, let alone a _guy_.

Sanzo raised himself up to let the man unbutton his shirt and slip off his pants. He watched his fingers eagerly as he deftly moved from button to button. As more pale skin revealed itself, his erection pressed painfully against the fabric of his jeans. He swiftly began to unzip his pants, this task proving difficult since he was barely paying attention to what he was doing. His companion looked up at him, an amused smile gracing his lips, before moving his hands out of the way and pulling the zipper down in one fluid motion.

"Sanzo."

-----

Hot. Wet. Sticky. Goddammit.

Sanzo woke up to sweaty sheets, his body tossed in an awkward angle. It was Tsumi again, but not of one of their many 'one night stands'. No, it was of when they first met. The first time he ever bedded him, or anyone for that matter. He tried to raise himself from the inn bed by his elbows but promptly fell back again with a tired groan. As his eyes drooped weakly, he thought he could vaguely hear Tsumi's voice.

_"Sanzo . . . "_

He groaned, combing his fingers through his sweaty mane.

_"Saaanzo . . . "_

Gentle banging of what he presumed was the bed against the wall.

_"Sanzo . . . !"_

"SANZO!"

Sanzo's mouth dropped in shock (and maybe even disappointment?) at the realization of whose voice that really was. "Goddamn saru," he muttered, untangling himself from his sheets and hastily pulling on a clean pair of jeans from his bag. Then, the banging continued. "FUCK OFF, SARU!" He yelled pushing his arms through his robes.

"But you're missing break-"

"GET THE _FUCK_ AWAY FROM MY ROOM!"

Sanzo waited until he heard complete and utter silence from the other side of the door before releasing a sigh and dressing a bit slower.

-----

"An' then he told me to get away from the room! Is something wrong with Sanzo, Hakkai?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Goku," Hakkai answered far too quickly for Gojyo's liking, "He's just a little stressed is all. He just needs a good night's sleep." With that, Hakkai fell silent, continuously looking up from his plate to stare at the restaurant's entrance pensively. Sanzo had been acting very strangely recently but he doubted it was caused by lack of sleep. But, it seemed to be the only logical reason.

"What is your take on Sanzo's attitude, Gojyo?" Hakkai whispered to hanyou when Goku resumed to scarfing down his food.

"Probably just needs to get lai-_ARGH_!" Gojyo cupped the throbbing part of his skull that Sanzo struck with his paper fan.

"You sonuva-"

"Good morning Sanzo."

"'Ey Sanzo! I told you you were missing breakfast!"

Sanzo simply grunted and announced rather bluntly, "Where leaving _now_."

"_WHAT_!"

-----

"You got a lot of freakin' nerve, Sanzo, to make us leave so early!"

"I'm still hungry, Sanzo! Why'd we have to leave?"

Sanzo ignored Gojyo's ranting and Goku's moaning which was not very surprising since his mind was toward Tsumi, something that should have remained in the past. Perhaps it was an omen, these dreams, as Tsumi's presence had never given him much good. Except the sex, of course. The sex was fantastic. Sanzo's hand twitched slightly at that thought, but then his mind flickered to what Gojyo had said before.

'Probably needs to get laid.'

Perhaps . . . not that he was agreeing with Gojyo's vulgar ways, heavens no, but maybe it would help him remember that Tsumi was dead, and forever will be, just to help him move on.

-----

A/N: Yuppers. That was chapter two. Review, please? (smiles nervously)


End file.
